gojira57fandomcom-20200214-history
Luxa the Wolf (Sonic EX Series)
NOTE: A Work in Progress Page Luxa the Wolf (Also known as Luxa Bones) is an anthropodmorphic Wolf, and a Character in MC Goji the Wolf's Sonic EX Series fanfictions. Appearance Luxa is an anthropodmorphic Wolf with white skin, black fur and blue eyes. He has a scar near his left eye. He has a robotic right arm that was made in place of his original arm after an accident that made it so his right arm had to be amputated. His tail is long and bushy, and he has a tuft of fur on his neck, almost like a mane. He wears shoes that are grey in color. he also wears goggles on his head, which actually have different "Vision settings". He also wears a necklace with a diamond shaped pendant that happens to be his family heirloom, passed down by his mother. History Past He always loved the stories of heroes and their adventures as a child, and when he grew older and heard of Sonic's adventures and exploits for himself, he knew what he wanted to do with his life. He even joined a group of soldiers in the Resistance during the Eggman War as a rookie soldier. Accident and Depression One day, during a mission with a group of Resistance soldiers, he saw a crying child in the middle of the battlefield, and impulsively rushed in to save the child. But in the process of doing so, he also got himself thrown by one of Eggman's robots into a sharp piece of metal that pierced his right arm, and three other soldiers nearly got hurt while trying to save him. After the procedure that replaced his right arm due to a severe infection that required its removal, he was informed of what happened. He actually started to feel "lower than dirt", since he realized how reckless and impulsive he was, and how others nearly got hurt or worse because of it, not to mention that he could have gotten killed too. But what helped Luxa get out of depression was something that his sister, Mia Bones, told him: "If you don't try to save one life, you will never save any". During the Events of Sonic EX TBA Personality He is kind and friendly, and always looked up to heroes like Sonic and his friends. He was, however, very reckless, and that alone was what got him in his current condition, followed by a time of depression. But eventually, he decides to work harder. He also has a good degree of interest in science and technology, as he does understand Tails' talk of science and technological know how, and even modified his robot arm for combat as well. His hobbies include drawing and writing. He is even seen at times writing in a dairy of his own. Powers and Abilities Although not as fast as Sonic the Hedgehog, he was still fast enough to keep up with him in terms of running speed, and has enough stamina to keep up for a good time before tiring. His Robotic Arm was also modified during the Eggman War to be able to grapple onto objects with a crossbow like weapon that acted as a grapple hook of sorts, and was also able to shoot a taser like weapon that could be used to be just potent enough to stun a person, or even powerful enough to destroy a robot. His Goggles are a set of "Visors" that allow him to see the area in different ways, such as Thermal vision, Ultra Violet Vision, and the like. Relationships Sonic the Hedgehog Miles "Tails" Prower Knuckles the Echidna Amy Rose Shadow the Hedgehgog E-123 "Omega" Rouge the Bat Silver the Hedgehog Vector the Crocodile Espio the Chameleon Charmy Bee Mia Bones Family *Unnamed Mother (Deceased) *Unnamed Father (Deceased) *Mia Bones (Sister) Friends and Allies *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Amy Rose *Silver the Hedgehog *Team Dark **Shadow the Hedgehog **E-123 Omega **Rouge the Bat *Team Chaotix **Vector the Crocodile **Espio the Chameleon **Charmy Bee Enemies *Eggman Empire **Dr. Eggman **Orbot **Cubot Quotes TBA Gallery Concept Art Luxa the Wolf V1 by MC Goji the Wolf.jpg|Original Drawing by MC_Goji the Wolf Sonic Forces Avatar Luxa_the_Wolf_SF1.JPG|Sonic Forces Avatar Notes and Trivia TBA Category:Sonic EX Series Category:Sonic EX Series: Characters Category:Sonic EX Series: Original Characters